My New Wife
by heytherepanda
Summary: Austria and Hungary celebrate their wedding night. -Warning: fem, yuri, lemon, PWP-


**This prompt is somewhere on LJ or something... Whatever. I don't even remember.**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

Hungary leaned back on her hands, pressing the silky red blanket into wrinkles beneath her. A smile played at her lips as she thought about what awaited her in the bathroom. It was her wedding night. She had gone out before the wedding and picked out an outfit special for her new wife, Austria, and she couldn't wait to see it.

"Hungary…" a quiet voice said from the bathroom.

Hopeful, the woman looked up. Her smile widened as she drank in the sight of Austria in the silky white outfit, or rather lack thereof, and the near transparent short white robe. The thin panties hugged her hips in attempt to wrap and cover as much as it could, the bra showing off the Austrian's perfect breasts with lace and thin straps. Hungary could feel her body burn with want.

She waved to the other woman to come closer and so she did. Austria was visibly trembling, and Hungary almost laughed. She was nervous was all. She remembered her first time; she had been nervous too but had gotten over it rather quickly. Austria had never been with anyone in that way before. But that made her all the more appealing to Hungary; she would be the first one.

"Relax, my love," she said in a low, seductive voice as she pulled Austria over her lap. Austria's legs straddled Hungary's hips as her hips were held by firm hands. Austria stared down as Hungary as she kissed and cupped her breast, making her shake a little less with the warmth of her body. Hungary was truly a beautiful woman. Strong, too. She felt lucky, blessed even, to have this woman as her wife. But, despite that, Austria couldn't help but feel paranoid about being bad in bed. She knew Hungary had had plenty of other partners and she herself had had none. What if Hungary didn't like it? What if she didn't find her attractive anymore? Austria shut her eyes. She had to keep up the sophistication, the face of control, but with this woman, she could not.

Hungary paused from her small pecks and looked at Austria, frowning. "You won't disappoint me, stop fretting. Just look at me, and only me, okay?" Austria nodded and gazed into Hungary's green eyes, her face burning as she felt the massaging of her breast and the kisses going from her collar bone to the breast bone and back again. Hungary's other hand ran up and down Austria's thigh. Wanting to occupy her hands, too, Austria combed her fingers through the long light brown hair.

The Hungarian woman turned and pushed Austria into the bed, climbing on top of her and kissing down her neck. The other woman wrapped her arms around her neck and spread her legs to let Hungary sit comfortably between them. The shaking was gone, Austria felt a little more comfortable with the feelings Hungary gave her.

Hungary happily devoured the skin that she could find on her lover's neck and face. She moved her hands under Austria and unclipped the white bra, pulling it over her shoulders with the robe and tossing both away without a care. She cupped her lover's breasts and squeezed, loving how they molded to her touch. She kissed one and ran her tongue over the pale skin, her eyes slowly shutting to enjoy the taste and feeling. Austria writhed beneath her, a quiet noise coming from her as she gripped the bed sheets. Hungary smiled and made a trail with her tongue to Austria's hard nipple, taking it into her mouth and sucking on it, flicking it with her tongue and fingers, twisting it around or pulling. Austria's face contorted into a red attempt to keep quiet. But what was the fun in that? Hungary left one hand to massage the abandoned breast that she had yet to play with, and brought her face level with Austria's, bringing her hand to the small jaw. She pressed her thumb into one side, Austria's jaw opening just enough for her to dive in with her tongue and attack the warm crevices.

"Mph!" Austria moaned suddenly when she felt Hungary invade her mouth. She hesitated, but held Hungary close and pushed back into the kiss. She felt her breast being massaged and the nipple being toyed with, and her body felt hotter with each touch. Austria moved under her wife, her hips lifting and rubbing against Hungary's stomach. The other woman moaned at the contact and broke the kiss, her light brown hair falling from behind her shoulder and creating a curtain over herself and Austria. She panted, then looked down at Austria, who stared back with wide eyes. Hungary chuckled, a mischievous smile suddenly plastered on her lips. "You seem excited," she mumbled almost to herself as she sat up a little higher. "Hm…I wonder if you're wet?"

Austria watched with almost fearful eyes as Hungary's hand moved down to her white panties, lifting the hem and pushing her hand inside. Austria gasped and lifted part of her body from the bed, shutting her eyes as her cheeks burned. "Ah! D-Don't!" she said as she felt Hungary's long delicate fingers slip into her divide, pushing past her folds and diving into the wet center. She tried shutting her legs but Hungary got one with her free hand and yanked the other out of the silky fabric. She pushed them away to spread her legs wider, a damp spot on the panties visible. "Oh, Austria is very wet, isn't she? Mind if I take a look?"'

Hungary pulled her hand from the knee and pulled on the band, yanking the panties from Austria's body to reveal her glory. She tossed aside the new undergarments she had bought for Austria along with the bra and robe. That taken care of, Hungary quickly spread Austria's quivering legs again. Her sex itself was open and Hungary felt it would be a shame to waste the beautiful piece of her wife. Her center was wet and glistening with arousal, her hole twitching and the nub at the apex of the folds begging to be touched. She stared at her wife's center for a long time, her smile getting wider. Austria put her hands down and tried to cover herself from her wife's eyes. "Don't stare…it's embarrassing…" Hungary smiled warmly and took her wife's hands into her own, kissing the tip of each finger.

"Don't be silly, I think you're beautiful."  
"Hungary..." Austria said, blushing as Hungary licked her palm.

She felt her cheeks burn as Hungary let go of her hand and down to her vital regions. She gripped the silky sheets and bit down hard on her bottom lip. Hungary's tongue ran across her pink lips before diving into the opened folds of Austria. Austria's back jumped from the bed as a loud moan ripped from her throat. Hungary smiled and continued to stroke with her tongue, holding Austria's hips down to the bed and soaking her wife in saliva and her own essence.

She circled the entrance to her beloved's core, traveled upwards to the clit, and gave that just as much love. Austria writhed and begged beneath her tongue, moans spewing from her mouth like a beautiful symphony that Hungary could spend hours listening to. She dug her nails into Austria's lovely hips, feeling herself getting aroused from listening to Austria, feeling her, _tasting _her. How lucky she felt to be able to mark this woman as her own. She pressed her tongue down harder as she worshiped the clitoris.

"Oh, Hungary, please! Yes! _Yes!_"

Hungary could feel it, her beloved was getting close. She pulled back and stared down at the brunette beneath her. She was sweating, panting hard and blushing furiously. She peeked at Hungary through her damp bangs, tears of ecstacy in her eyes. "Why...why did you stop...?" she asked tiredly. Hungary smiled happily at the sight. She flipped her long brown hair from her shoulders, leaning down to rest her head on Austria's breast. "My love, you are so beautiful..."

With that, she began kissing and sucking, occassionally biting at Austria's breasts. At the same time, her hand dove into Austria and rubbed her furiously, stroking hard and slicking her fingers down with the warm wetness of Austria. When she felt her fingers to be quite wet, she circled Austria's entrance with it. "I'm going inside, okay?" she asked gently between her kisses.

Austria, with Hungary's hair tangled in her long fingers, moaned with a quick nod, "Yes, I want you inside, Hungary! _Please_, go inside!"

Hungary smirked and thrust a finger in, feeling the hot cavern with her long finger before adding a second. Austria's breath hitched as she gripped the brunette strands harder. "Relax, my love, relax..." Hungary coaxed. She could feel Austria trying to relax around her fingers but still, the woman was just so tight, so warm. How could any of the countries have resisted this beautiful nation before?

Hungary felt around the insides, desperately searching for the spot that would make Austria see white. She did this as she ran her tongue over Austria's cheek, kissing the tears of need and lust away as Austria writhed and opened her legs as far as she could.

Finally, Austria's back arched from the bed and she threw her head back in a loud moan. Hungary kissed her in the middle of said moan, hungrily and hard. When she released her, she smirked mischiviously. "Found it."

Adding a third finger quickly, Hungary began to viciously thrust in and out of Austria, attacking the spot she had found inside of her wife. Austria panted heavily as though she had just run for miles on end, screaming the woman's name. "Hungary! Hungary, yes! There! _Right there!"_

Hungary kissed Austria hard and lustfully, It didn't take long for Austria to reach orgasm, arching her back against Hungary as she pushed her hips down to meet the never ending thrusts of her fingers, riding out the ecstacy in a quick and hard motion.

Finally, coming down from her high, Austria leaned back and stared up at Hungary. She smiled and lazily hung her arms around Hungary's neck. "Don't get too comfortable, Austria," Hungary said in a low voice. Austria blinked and gasped when Hungary lifted her with one strong, swift movement and set her at the head of the bed, Hungary leaned back and ran a hand through her long hair. "Love," she began with a smirk.

Austria waited for the continuation.  
"Touch yourself. Let me watch you."

Austria gasped at the request. She thought it would be Hungary's turn to be pleasured by Austria. Was this really how this stuff worked? She felt embarassed to wonder such things, but obviously Hungary was far more experienced than herself. She blushed deeply and shut her eyes. "What about you?"

"Just do this for me, touch yourself like I touched you."

Austria trembled but spread her legs far apart, revealing herself once again. This time she was drenched in her orgasm. She bit her lip and grazed her hand over her stomach, shivering at the touch, before circling her hole to tease herself as Hungary had. She bit her lip and threw her head back, still sensitive in her post orgasm state. Hungary watched lustfully as Austria used two fingers to spread her folds and the other to rub against her clit. Austria jerked back as she stimulated herself, but kept going. Hungary wanted this of her, she would do it simply because of that.

She couldn't deny that she liked the feeling. She felt her arousal add on to the past orgasm, and she used one finger to spread her wetness around. Teasing herself in hopes of pleasing Hungary, Austria circled her twitching hole and traced upward, circling her clit before rubbing is furiously. The little pearl of arousal was soaked in her essence, and she could feel herself getting close, still sensitive from the last orgasm.

Her climax suddenly disappeared when she felt something large go inside of her, and she yelped and threw her head back. Tears leaked out of her eyes. She felt her legs twitch as the intrusion made itself more and more noticable. "Shhh...it's okay, keep going, my love..."

Austria stared up at Hungary as the woman stared down at her. The darker brunette looked over her wife's body, seeing that she was now completely naked and fully aroused. She smiled at Austria, kissing her neck as she reached down to her own divide. "Keep touching yourself, I've got you," she whispered.

Austria shut her watering eyes and resumed rubbing her clit. Suddenly, she arched her back and a moan ripped through her throat. Now she realized what the strange intrusion was.

A vibrator.

A thin line of saliva came out of the corner of Austria's mouth as she rubbed herself harder, encouraging Hungary to increase the speed on her new toy. At the same time, Hungary continued to pleasure herself. Listening to Austria, and touching her, made her so aroused she thought she would explode if she waited much longer.

"W-Wait!" Austria said with a desperate gasp.

She had ceased her movements, as had Hungary. Lazily her eyes rolled up to meet Hungary's. "I want to help..."

Hungary stared at her love for a moment, letting the words sink. Finally, she giggled and leaned back to give Austria room. "All right, lay down flat on your back...yes, just like that." She climbed onto Austria's chest and stared at her, a mix of worry and lust. "Just do what I did before, okay?"

Austria nodded and began. Hungary threw her head back, Austria's surprisingly skilled tongue working her back up to her peak. She grabbed Austria's hand and began moving it, implying that Austria should continue to pleasure herself as well. The brunette complied and resumed to furiously rub herself, moaning at the feeling down below and the taste on her tongue.

Hungary, her beautiful Hungary...  
All hers.

Austria smiled as she felt Hungary arch and orgasm, the warmness on her tongue and the coolness on her chest as Hungary lifted herself off; not even seconds passed before Austria joined Hungary at the peak. The other woman lay back on the large bed, sweat plastering her hair to her forehead and cheeks adorned with bloody red. Austria was quick to climbed in close to Hungary, snuggling into her arm and neck. Hungary wrapped strong arms around her in turn, stroking her hair back with her fingers.

"I love you so much, Austria," she mumbled into her damp hair.  
"My love," the muffled response came from Austria, who had taken the liberty in burrying her face into Hungary's large breasts.  
"Forever."  
"And ever."


End file.
